Mushrooms, attack nahh
by spam-email94
Summary: Harry Hermione and Luna set of to find and destroy mindwashing mushrooms.Summary sucks but story is better. Story on hiatus i think i am giving up on this story!
1. Mushrooms mindwash people?

-

Harry Potter and the brain-washing mushrooms

Harry woke up to a beautiful morning at Hogwarts, or, that's what Harry first thought as he woke up in his four poster bed. He looked round to see Ron snoring away in his bed. Harry sighed as he got out of bed and put his slippers and robe on. He wandered down to the Gryffindor common room to see Seamus and Dean playing wizard's chess. Harry picked up The Daily Prophet to see pictures of what seemed to be brain-washing mushrooms?

Harry rushed upstairs to still see Ron asleep he ran over to him and shook him he groaned something about his Mum getting him more hideous dress robes and woke up to see Harry in his face he pushed him away.

'Harry, what made you wake me up when I was having a wonderful dream about me and Fleur...' as Ron trailed off.

'What was that you just said about you and Fleur Ron? Harry asked 'Anyway that's not why I woke you up.'

'Why then?' replied Ron.

'Because I just saw something unbelievable in The Daily Prophet'

'What?' Ron asked sleepily.

Harry lifted up the Daily Prophet to show Ron the pictures of the mushrooms.

'What the bloody hell are they' Ron said out-standed

'There some sort of mind washing mushrooms!' Harry replied.

Harry left Ron lying in bed yelling after him.

'I see you have won then Seamus' Harry asked.

'Yeah, he has 'said a grumpy Dean.

'Guys have you seen what is in the daily prophet today?' Harry asked them.

'Yeah, I have, load of rubbish if you ask me' replied Seamus.

Harry thought for a while and then he had it, who always believed in stories to do with creatures that didn't exist. But of course, Looney Lovegood otherwise know as Luna. Harry sprinted upstairs and shoved his robes on to hear Ron mumbling which obviously meant he had gone back to sleep. Harry shoved the portrait door open only to be yelled at by the Fat Lady he ran into the great hall to see all the breakfast on the tables and Luna Lovegood at the Hufflepuff table eating some substance.

'Hi Luna,' Harry said hastily

'Oh hi Harry' Luna replied dreamily.

'Umm Luna I was wondering if you saw what was in the prophet today?'

'The prophet, I don't read it according to my dad who runs the Quibbler they print made up stories not real ones,'

'Oh well then I guess you can't help me with this then'

'I never said I wouldn't help you' Luna replied 'what's the story then?'

Harry showed Luna the article in the newspaper about the mushrooms. Luna's eyed moved down the paper until she finished reading it.

'Not very good is it' she responded 'my dad was going to do this story but I guess he can't know.'

'So do you believe this?'

'I am not sure I will have to see one before I believe it' Luna said

'Really well maybe we could look for them I mean if you would want to' Harry asked.

'Have you showed anyone else this article?'

'No.'

'I think we should inform Hermione granger about this.'

'Do you really think that she is going to believe this?'

'There's only one way to find out' insisted Luna 'we have to ask her don't we'


	2. Don't ask Ron

Chapter 2

Harry and Luna looked round to see Hermione pouring over books and papers. They wandered over to see what she was doing. Hermione was also reading the Daily Prophet.

Hermione looked up to see Harry and Luna looking at her.

'Have you guys seen the Daily Prophet this morning?' Hermione asked them.

'Actually Hermione that's why Luna and I came over here to ask you about It.' replied Harry.

'Harry I was also thinking of going to ask someone about these mushrooms maybe Ron would like to-' as Harry cut off Hermione.

'Don't go and ask Ron, I asked him this morning and he started yelling at me and he just fell back to sleep.' Harry said catching his breath.

'Okay then I won't go ask him'

'I wouldn't bother with anyone nobody believes the story they all think it's stupid.'

'I guess we will have to do this on out own then.' Hermione replied.

'Yep, I guess we are on are own.' Luna responded.

The three teenagers talked about this subject for a couple of days until the Christmas holidays.

'You know what I think.' Harry said out of nowhere. 'I think over the holidays we should investigate the mushrooms!'

'Do you really think so Harry?' Hermione responded.

'Yeah, I think it could be quite fun don't you?' Luna added.

'Yeah it might be.' Harry replied not really thinking just looking at Hermione dreamily.

'Are you alright Harry?' Hermione said interrupting his thoughts.

'Umm, urr yeah I am fine' Harry jumped.

For the rest of breakfast Harry couldn't stop thinking about Hermione but what Harry didn't know was that Hermione was thinking the same thing.

Once breakfast was finished they went outside to see Hagrid. Harry knocked on the door three times before Hagrid answered the door.

'Ello arry, ermione oh and Luna' he said looking down at the 3 'Where's Ron?

'We don't know.' replied Hermione.

'So anyway why are you 'ear?' Hagrid asked.

**Please review i need more review and tell me what you think i am trying to write chapter 3 but its quite hard i don't know why so please review and tell me any ideas you have for further chapters thank much love Sammyxxx**


	3. Why not?

Chapter 3

_Recap_

_Once breakfast was finished they went outside to see Hagrid. Harry knocked on the door three times before Hagrid answered the door._

'_Ello arry, ermione oh and Luna' he said looking down at the 3 'Where's Ron?_

'_We don't know.' replied Hermione._

'_So anyway why are you 'ear?' Hagrid asked._

'We are here because we are planning on going to find out about the mushrooms in the Christmas holidays.' Harry replied

'Ah, the mushrooms I read about them.' Hagrid responded.

'Yeah, and we were wondering if you could help us find them.' Hermione piped in.

'I am sorry but I will be no help sorry you three'

'Why Hagrid?' Luna spoke for the first time.


	4. Competition

Okay so I am having a competition. So people are going to email me their ideas for the beginning of the next chapter and help me co write it. Okay so email me the idea don't review it I won't it to be a secret thx I would really appreciate ides

I will email you back if you won.

Much love

Spam-email94

Sammyxx


End file.
